Back for Love
by ShirleyBlack
Summary: Watching over Hikaru, Sai realized that in all his haste to reach the Hand of God he never had the opportunity to find true love. He comes back, this time for love. OgataSai HikAki UPDATED
1. prologue

**I don't own Hikaru no go! Please don't sue!**

Rate: Pg-13 (may go up?...)

Pairings: Ogata/Sai Hikaru/Akira and maybe some Isumi/Waya if I'm up to it...

Summary: Watching over Hikaru, Sai realized that in all his haste to reach the Hand of God he never had the opportunity to find true love. He come's back, this time for love

* * *

Back for love

_**"Oi! Touya wanna go grab a bite?"**_

_**"May I father?"**_

_**"Of course, you know you don't have to ask Akira."**_

_**"Old habits."**_

_**"Yeah well I'm getting old here! Let's move it!"**_

_**"Where are we going any way?"**_

_**"RAMEN!!"**_

_**"Again?!"**_

_**"Yes!"**_

_**"Che..."**_

_You don't really mind now do you Akira?... _

A tall man with purple locks that reached over his waist with feminine features sat by a small pond gazing into it and the two teenagers in it. He sighed deeply and opened his fan, gently fanning him self still gazing deeply into the depths of the pond.

He'd died a thousand years ago and yet he didn't feel peaceful. In those years he'd come back to the earth as a spirit possessing two people.

The first was Honinbo Shusaku the great Go player of the Edo period. Torajiro, as he used to call him, let him play through him all the time which was the reason of his success. Sai was sure that with him he would achieve the hand of God that he so desperately desired to before he drowned himself. But no. Totajiro died of a sickness and Sai's spirit was left to wonder between death and life...

Until that day, the day he came back again. This time it was in the mind of a 12 year old boy, Shindou Hikaru. At first it seemed to him that he would never be able to play Go through the boy, then way did the Gods bring hi back in him? Sai soon got his answer. That time he was back to play he was back to teach, teach Hikaru all that he knew. And he did, Hikaru became an amazing player and he was no longer needed. He left leaving a distraught Hikaru behind.

He realized that he wasn't meant to reach the hand of God that would be Hikaru's job and of course he couldn't do it alone. Touya Akira would be there to do it with him. After all you couldn't create a hand on your own, no, and then what would be the point of having an opponent while playing?

Sai sighed again as he watched the two boys in the pool eating and talking, Hikaru did most of the talking and Akira listened, that was just the way they worked, and when Akira spoke Hikaru would fall silent and listen to every word.

They'd grown so much...

Hikaru said something that made the green haired teen before him blush slightly. Sai wasn't listening any more to what they were saying, he couldn't. He was happy for Hikaru even though the other hadn't realized it yet, that he was having feelings for his friend and rival that went beyond friendship and rivalry, feelings that will be the key to achieving the Hand of God.

Sai envied his former host, student and friend. He envied the fact that he had found happiness with some else not that he would achieve the hand of God. He envied Hikaru for finding love something he never had the time to think about while he was alive and of course didn't even cross his mind while he was possessing Hikaru and Torajiro...

He sighed for the third time and looked around his resting area. The pond that he sat by was surrounded by beautiful rocks in various shades of reds, blues, browns and greens. It was small spot in the middle of an endless meadow. By the pond there was a huge Sakura tree that was forever blossoming, it's pink and white flowers falling gently onto the pond and him self as a soft wind blew occasionally. The sky was and odd mix of reds, pinks, and orange as if the sun was rising or setting yet in did neither...

_Sai..._

Came a voice, soft and gentle yet firm and commanding.

"Kami-sama..." Sai said and bowed slightly his head. The water in the pond sizzled as Kami-sama spoke to him.

_I sense your jealousy of Hikaru. And I am willing to give you one final chance to achieve your dream..._

Sai blinked at the pool figuring that that was where the voice came from.

_You will return to earth, there you will search for your soul mate, the one that you are destined to be with. Three weeks is all you've got Sai..._

Sai suddenly felt himself being lift up and before he knew it he was falling and God was still talking to him

_Remember Sai, this is your last chance..._

Black. Every thing was black. He tried moving. He couldn't. He tried to open his eyes. He failed to. His feet felt cold, like they were wet like all the lower part of his body was in side water...And suddenly a voice a familiar voice he'd heard it before...

"Hikaru?..."

* * *

TBC?!?!?!?

THIS MAY NEVER BY COUNTINUED! It depends on how I feel and the reviews (If I get any -.-").

The idea was floating in my mind and I couldn't help my self and started typing...

**Let me know if you liked it and I might continue...**


	2. I'm back

Chapter one

**I'm back.**

"Hikaru?..."

"Touya! Hurry up! You're gonna love this!"

He obviously hadn't heard. Sai tried to open his eyes again. Blurry, every thing was a mix of every thing.

"You'll probably say something like "Shindou...It's fabulous. I've never seen a more beautiful sight!""

They were getting closer. He could hear their foot steps now.

"Well? What do you think?"

"Shindou..." Akira began slowly. Sai had a feeling he'd spotted him unlike Hikaru. Things were starting to get clear again, he could now make out the two blurs in front of him. He mustered some strength once again.

"Hikaru?..." It was louder this time and his voice seemed to echo around the area of the lake. Everything was getting blurry again and just before he slipped into unconsciousness

"Sai??!! SAI!!!"

And everything was black once again.

* * *

It was so soft, so very soft and warm. Sai cuddled more into the soft fabric, he sighed in content feeling relaxed. Wait. Something was wrong. Springing up from the warm mattress Sai looked around at his surroundings. His eyes drifted over the poster filled walls and various shirts around the floor featuring the number five and finally the Go board, exactly where it was the last time he played.

He petted the mattress and smiled happily at the feeling. To feel again was amazing, to smell again was intoxicating. He leaned towards the window and opened it taking a deep breath letting fresh air filled his lungs. He looked at the birds, the car that passed by the, the young girl that was walking towards the house and looked very familiar. He frowned slightly at her as she came closer trying to figure out who she was exactly. He smiled lightly as he remembered her. It was Akari Hikaru's childhood friend. Poor girl he thought and sighed. Chasing after a love that would never last or begin for that matter.

Sai suddenly felt worried. What if that happens to him? What if he falls in love with some one but that person doesn't love him back? What would he do then? But wait! Kami-sama said he has three weeks to find his soul mate but what if that so called soul mate doesn't know that he is his soul mate? Will he still return to the meadow where he will rest for well, ever?

He looked back into the room his eyes landing on the Go board. He stood up from the bed and sat down in front of it. Taking both of the Go-kes of the board he let his fingers run over the lines craved in the rich wood. He closed his eyes and in his mind chanted all the points on the board that he had memorized so very long ago.

Opening his eyes once again he opened one of the Go-Kes to reveal several white glass stones. Typical, he almost always played white against Hikaru. He put his hand into the case and took one stone out holding it between his index and middle finger he raised his hand briefly thinking where to place the stone. He lowered his hand towards the board and

_**patchi **_

The room was gone and the sound of dripping water could be heard far away yet close by. A Sakura petal fell onto a liquid surface and floated away only to be followed by another.

_Remember, Sai. Remember why you have been given a third chance..._

"Sai! You're awake!"

Sai jumped slightly and turned around to face a tear struck Hikaru and a concerned looking Akira. He barely had time to blink before Hikaru kneeled before him and wrapped his arm around him in a hug. Physical contact with another human for the first time in 1000 years with non other than his best friend in the world, and after world.

"Sai! It's really you, you're back! And you're alive! I missed you so much! Please don't leave me again! Sai!"

Sai returned the hug and let tears fall down his cheeks. "Yes _I'm back_...Hikaru"

It was a shame that such a touching reunion was ruined with the sound of someone's stomach growling.

Hikaru pulled back and smiled at the older man. He sniffed.

"I hope there's enough food in here for some one who hasn't eaten in 1000 years."

Sai chuckled and stood up now truly seeing how tall Hikaru had grown. He petted the boys head.

"I've been watching you for the past year, you and Akira as well..." He looked at the other boy who was standing by the door watching.

"But I could never really see how much you've grown..."

Hikaru turned to face his friend.

"Touya" He began and sniffed again "This is Sai. All I told you when we got back is true. He lived 1000 years ago and died because of his love for Go, he then came back and possessed Shusaku and then me, he's the one that thought me every thing...He's the reason we met...It's all thanks to him."

Akira walked closer to the two. He looked Sai in the eye and bowed low.

"Thank you."

Sai blinked as Akira rose back to his full height and smiled at the boy offering a small bow as well "No, thank you, for pushing Hikaru after I left..."

Akira smiled "Since Shindou's parents will be home late at night and he can't cook any thing what so over, I'll be cooking. Is there any thing you dislike? Like?"

Sai thought about for a second trying to remember the things Hikaru used to eat but the only thing that kept popping to his head was Ramen.

"Any thing Japanese would be fine thank you Akira."

"Shindou I'll need your help." Oddly enough Akira felt comfortable around Sai it could be because he knew all about him and practically watched over him for a year, or it could just be the aura that Sai radiated. Yeah that must be it, other wise he wouldn't let just any body call him by his first name not even his... best friend...That made him frown slightly as he and Hikaru descended down the stairs. They'd known each other for four years now and were still calling each other by their first name.

"Hikaru?" Akira turned around to see Sai standing at the top of the stairs.

"Yeah?" Hikaru answered.

"I think I need a change of cloths..." He said and looked down at his outfit. Not only was it covered in mud but it didn't fit the 21st century.

"Oh right, well you can just look for something in my dad's closet he won't notice, you remember where my parents room is?"

Sai nodded and headed towards the master bedroom. He walked into the room. It was dark, he thought for a second how Hikaru would make the lights flick on. After a few seconds he remembered the little switch on the wall he flicked it and the lights lit. He walked towards the closet door and opened it, more than half of it was filled with women cloths. He looked through Hikaru's dad's cloths and pouted at the dull colors. Finding a pair of jeans that he liked, he then figured he'd look for a shirt and jacket just in case.

He couldn't find a shirt so he decided to look in Hikaru's mum's side of the closet. He found shirts in all the colors of the rainbow. He almost squealed with joy at the sight of a purple t-shirt with a darker shade of purple at the edges. He picked a rather large looking white sweatshirt and went out change in the bathroom.

The jeans were a bit big but the shirt settled perfectly on his shoulders, maybe there was a plus to having such a feminine figure. He found Hikaru's hair brush and brushed his long purple locks. He smiled happily at the feeling. Not including Go taking care of his hair was one of his favorite things to do. He remembered the day he went shopping with Hikaru and passed the shampoos and soaps and of course all the wonderful hair products! How he longed to try that jasmine aroma soap and that apple shampoo...As he tied his hair in its usual loose pony tail he made a promise to him self that he would have Hikaru buy him those products.

It was then the issue of money accrued to him. He had none! How was he supposed to survive? He didn't have an identity!!! He remembered the form Hikaru filled before joining the Go institute. He had to fill out his ID number his place of birth year and date! Things have changed so much since he was alive! He draped the sweat shirt over his shoulders and went down as his stomach made it self known again.

There was a delicious smell floating in the air. He walked into the kitchen to find Touya stirring pot and smacking Hikaru's hand away from a plate piled with fried chicken. There was sushi and rice and ramen of course on the table.

"Touyaaa!" Hikaru whined and pouted at his friend who was obviously used to the other's behavior.

"Not until Sai is here." He said flatly and tasted a bit of the soup from the wooden spoon.

"Wahh! Touya! That's not fair!"

Touya sighed and scoped some more on the spoon and offered it to the bleach banged teen, he forced back a blush as Hikaru opened his mouth.

"What are you doing?"

"Feed me!" Hikaru said with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Touya blushed slightly as he tipped the wooden spoon into the other's mouth. Hikaru blinked at his friend.

"Well?" Touya asked as he turned of the stove and took the pot of it.

"Wow Touya...you really know how to cook!"

"It's not the first time you taste my cooking, don't make a big deal out of it."

"Yeah but this is REALLY good."

"Well I tried."

Sai bounced in happily. He jumped on Hikaru's back and squealed in his three year old mode.

"Hikaru! You and Akira look so cute together!"

Akira blushed and turned around to start dishing the soup and rice.

"S-s-sai! You're not a ghost any more! Y-you're HEAVY!" Hikaru tried to push the man of his back. Sai blinked and then his eyes got watery his sniffed as his lower lip began to tremble.

"Hikaruuuu!!! You're mean!" He cried and went to Akira's side.

"Akira-kun..." He said with a sniff

Akira blinked "Yes?"

Sai's lower lip trembled again "Hikaru said I'm fat!"

"No I didn't! You're just heavy! I can't hold you on my back!"

"See Akira-kun! He said it again!!!"

Akira sighed and placed the food on the table. "Fujiwara-san please have a seat..."

Sai frowned "Sai is fine Akira..." He said while sitting down by the table. The other two followed.

"Itadakimasu!"

Sai took a bite of his food. His eyes suddenly grew and sparkled with joy. "SOOOO GOOD!" He said and turned to Akira

"You'll be such a good wife Akira-kun!"

Akira blushed and Hikaru choked on his sushi trying to hide his laughter.

"I'm glad you like it." Akira said. After a few moments of silence eating, Sai spook.

"Hikaru? What am I going to do? I can't live here forever and I don't have any money!"

Hikaru looked at his old friend. "Me and Akira already discussed that while you were sleeping."

"And? What did you come up with?"

"First thing will be to find you a job and what better than a professional Go player!"

Sai beamed "Yay! Go!"

"I'm planning on getting an apartment any way so you can live with me."

"There's a pro exam in five days" Akira said "I'll ask Ogata-sensei for some help with that."

"But I need to fill out a form! I don't have an ID!" Sai said looking worried.

"You remembered?" Hikaru said and smiled

"Atarimaida!" (Of course)

"We can ask Waya to hack into the countries computer and add you!" Hikaru said as if it was the best idea in the world.

"Shindou don't be stupid."

"It's worth a try...we can make a fake ID till we get that straight."

They began to discuss the issue asking Sai different questions like what was your father's name? Where were you born? And so on...

"So tonight we'll stay at Touya's house and tomorrow we'll go apartment hunting!"

"What? Why my house?"

"Because you're parents are out of the county again!"

"Fine..."

* * *

"Hikaru! Let's play Go!"

That was the first thing the former ghost said as they stepped into the Touya household.

"Shindou please show Sai to the study."

Hikaru saluted and grabbed a sugar high Sai to the room.

They sat on either side of the Go board and nigiried as Akira came into the room with a tray of drinks. Hikaru was unsurprisingly black.

After less than ten minutes of playing Akira was staring wide eyed at the stones placed on the board. The game had started normal enough but before he knew it Sai had done an amazing move the practically took the whole game, of course Hikaru had something up his sleeve as well and counter attacked. Even though Hikaru was good there was no doubt that Sai was better, much better.

Hikaru sighed "I resign..."

Sai who had gone from bubbly to dead serious in less than three seconds returned to his three year old mode.

"Thank you for the game Hikaru!! It feels so good to play again!"

He said happily and turned to Akira. "When I was a ghost he had to put the stones for me, I'd point at the board with my fan and-"

"Sai? What's wrong?"

"Whaaa! I forgot my fan!!"

"You can borrow mine." Hikaru aid as he looked at the Go board with concentration. _'He wasn't even trying. Even though I wasn't showing my true strength...I was being pushed very easily...' _Hikaru thought with a frown.

"So that's the mystery of your fan. I was wondering why you always had it when you played..."

Hikaru looked up and smiled at his older friend "He gave it to me in a dream..."

Sai smiled fondly at the younger boy...He remembered that night.

"Let's go over the game shall we? And you two..." he said and looked at the two boys "No lover's arguments! I will not tolerate it!"

Both boys blushed and avoided each other's eyes. Sai grinned cheekily and began to discuss the game.

"The move that finalized the math was this one." Akira said and pointed at the board to a group of stones in the upper left corner.

"From that point on black couldn't do any thing..."

Hikaru nodded "Yeah..."

"Iie." Sai said back in his serious mode again.

"I found three ways for him to counter that one of them is really simple."

"Where?" Akira asked and looked at the board again more intently. His eyes widen as he realized "You're right! But that is not simple at all."

"I don't- Oh!!! I see it! There! Wow! Sai! I almost forgot hoe good you were!"

"You mean how good _I am_..."

"What about the other ways?" Akira asked fascinated at the brilliancy of the former ghost.

"You two try to figure it out your selves, it'll help you improve."

Both boys immediately face the board looking at it with so much concentration. Sai smiled at them. How young and in love they were it was beyond him...He then remembered the reason he was back among the living.

"Hikaru..."

Hikaru was concentrating so hard he hadn't heard. Sai sighed and tried again this time louder.

"Hikaru!!" no answer

He puffed his cheeks out and fumed

"Hikaruuu!!!!"

The boy jumped slightly and so did Akira.

"What is it Sai!?!?"

"I need to tell you the reason I'm here..."

Both boys looked away from the board. Sai began explaining his situation to them leaving out the part that he envied their growing love. There are some things you need to find out your selves, especially when the answer is right in fort of their faces.

"You have three weeks to find your soul mate!?!?!??!" Hikaru echoed his eyes and mouth wide open. Akira rolled his eyes and pushed the boy's chin up closing his mouth.

"Well the best thing to do is put out a personal add in the paper and maybe on the internet on a few dating sites."

"Yeah! That's a great idea!"

"What is this internet you speak of?" Sai asked with a puzzled expression.

"Remembered when we played Go on the computer?" Hikaru asked. Sai put on a thoughtful look.

"Ohhh...You mean the box with invisible Go players!"

Akira sweat dropped at Sai's description of a computer, but the remembered that this was not his time, after all there weren't any computers back in the Heain period.

"We'll start doing that as soon as we have an apartment!" Hikaru said "Case they'll need an address and a phone number."

With that decided the other two went back to analyzing the stones on the board and Sai let out a huge yawn. Akira looked up at the older man.

He sighed "I was hoping for a game, but you need your rest."

Sai suddenly lit up like a light bulb "No, nononono! I'm fine! Let's play Go!"

Hikaru whacked him on the head "Dame! You need your strength. It's not every day you come back from the dead fully alive."

"But Hikaruuu!" Sai whined "I want to play!!"

"We'll take you tomorrow to the Touya's father's Go salon and you can play as much as you want."

"Yatta!"

Akira spread out two extra futons on the floor. Sai had apparently bored pajamas from Shindou-san's closet as well.

"We'll have to buy you cloths too...Man you're lucky we make quite a lot as professionals."

Sai snuggled into the futon and closed his eyes.

"Thabk you Hikaru, you too Akira." And he was out like a light bulb.

Hikaru who was sleeping in the middle of his two friends turned to face Akira with a smile. Akira returned the smile.

"I'm glad you told me about him..."

Hikaru beamed "I thought you would never believe me."

"How could I not? There was so much honesty in your eyes..." Akira trailed off...

"I like your eyes." Hikaru said with out thinking. Akira blushed. Hikaru quickly caught him self and blushed slightly as well

"I mean ermm I'm glad you believed me."

Akira nodded and covered himself his back facing the other boy.

"Good night, Akira..." His eyes widen with shock and the blush returned full force. Though his name was said in a whisper it was clear as day.

"Ah...Sweet dreams, Hikaru."

On the other side of the bleach banged teen laid a grinning purple haired young man. He couldn't wait for his time. The time where he would be loved like that, only it would be obvious and even more passionate if possible. He could feel it...

He will find true love...

--

WOW! I actually continued this! And it's a very long chapter! I'm not promising any frequent updating but I'll do my best. (This is the longest chapter I've written in my life!!)

I'm not gonna put to much detail into games that they play and Hikaru and Akira's relationship, this fic is all about Sai! And later on Ogata of course!

Tell me what you think!!! I'd love to know!

Oh and many thanks to those who reviewed. Sorry about the silly little mistakes in the epilogue. It's un-betaed.

Please review! It gives me a lot of motivation!


	3. Purple angel

A/N: I'm not really sure about Ogata's age or Sai's so I'm just assuming things here. Don't bite please! O.o

Chapter two

**Purple angel**

"Hikaru! Wake up!"

Sai sighed at the teen and tried again, pushing the boy's shoulder a bit more firmly this time. Hikaru was never a morning person, unlike Akira and himself. Akira had woken up two hours ago and went down to make breakfast, he him self had woken up half an hour after that and had already drank his morning tea.

"Hikaru it's ten o'clock already! Wake up!"

Sai liked tea. Drinking it again made him feel very relaxed and awake. He remembered watching a show called Avatar with Hikaru and there was a man who appreciated tea as much as he did. The world needed more people like that, he thought as Hikaru turned around again.

"HIKARUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"WHAT????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Good you're awake!" Sai said happily and smiled at the boy.

"Akira made breakfast and he's waiting for you, isn't he sweet?"

Hikaru yawned and rubbed the sleep away from his eyes. "Aha." He said sleepily and blinked a couple of times.

"Are we going to play Go today? Huh? Huh? Are we?"

Hikaru ignored the older man and stood up walking towards his bag and taking out his clothes and a toothbrush. Sai kept rambling on and on as the teen dragged himself to the bathroom.

"Did you know Akira could make biscuits?! I mean wow! He can really cook can't he?"

Hikaru opened the door to the bathroom and walked in shutting the door on the former ghosts face and locking it. Sai ignored the closed door and –

"Ouch!"

Hikaru busted with laughter from behind the door.

"You actually tried walking through the door?! HAHA! Oh what a way to start the morning..."

Sai rubbed his nose and puffed his cheeks angrily. let's see him come back to life after 1000 years of being a ghost and not forget that he can't walk through walls any more!

"Hikaru you're mean! I'm going to Akira!"

Hikaru was still laughing his head of in the bathroom.

Sai smiled at the closed door. Hearing Hikaru's laugh again was very refreshing, seeing him smile, seeing him in general so happy made him feel happy as well. Hikaru's laugh was contagious and he giggled a bit before walking down the stairs to Akira in the kitchen.

Akira was sitting by the table going over some kifu. It looked a bit rumpled as if it was folded a lot. Sai sat next to the boy and glanced at the paper. He remembered that game; it was the first time he played through Hikaru, the game that started it all...

"It all makes sense now." Akira said not looking away from the rumpled up paper.

Sai smiled at the boy and patted his shoulder.

"Thank you Akira, for helping me start my life all over again, hopefully, and for helping Hikaru improve so much."

Akira nodded and smiled at the older man.

Hikaru walked into the kitchen with a smile.

"I'm really happy you two get along so well." He said and looked at his two friends. Sai smiled back.

"Hurry up and eat Hikaru! We've got a long day ahead of us! Finding an apartment, advertising me in the intertet-"

"Internet Sai, Internet!"

"What did I say? And talking to Ogata about the pro exam! I wanna play Go! And buying me clothes and lots of hair products!"

Hikaru watched as Sai began to list all the hair products he could remember. He glanced at Akira who was looking at him funnily so he looked back funnily. And of course Sai didn't miss those funny looks.

**

* * *

**

"I don't like it."

"But it's perfect! It has two bedrooms a living room a nice kitchenette and a balcony! What more can you ask for? And the rent is almost free!!"

Sai crossed his arms and looked around the empty apartment again. It was very spacious, unlike the first few apartments they were in, and it had a balcony...

"There's no room for the washing thingy!" Sai said

Hikaru glanced at Akira as if asking 'What is he talking about?'

Sai noticed the lack of response from the bleach banged teen. "The thing that spins your clothes..."

"Oh...A washing machine!"

"Ya that!"

The owner of the apartment was looking at Sai oddly. I mean seriously how many times have _you_ met someone who doesn't really know what a washing machine is. The man coughed to get the other three's attention.

"There's a place for a washing machine in the bathroom, the pipes there are all set so there shouldn't be any trouble."

Sai beamed and went to shake the man's hand.

"We'll take it!"

Hikaru sighed and slumped on Akira's shoulder "Finally!"

Akira made a face at the other and rolled his eyes.

"When can they move in?" He asked the owner since Sai was off to claim his bedroom and Hikaru was still slumped on his shoulder.

"When ever they're ready to." The man answered and handed the key to Akira seeing as he seemed most responsible out of the odd bunch, even though he was the one with greenish hair.

"We'll move in tomorrow!" Sai told the man.

"That's to soon Sai..." Hikaru said his voice muffled by Akira's shoulder.

"It's fine, it's not to soon."

"What ever I'm too tired for this, and we missed lunch because of you being all picky."

Sai crossed his arms and looked out the balcony glass doors at the building in front. It was obviously a very prestigious living facility. As Hikaru began to sign a few papers and was ordered to have his parents sign a few too, Sai walked out the balcony and looked down at the streets, they weren't too crowded yet they weren't empty either. A red sports car caught Sai's eye as it came to a halt in the fancy building's parking lot. The car seemed oddly familiar and Sai wanted to know who drove it. As the door opened Hikaru called and he didn't get to see who it was that drove the red vehicle, not that he would have really seen anything from the sixth floor any way...

"We're going to see Ogata about the pro exam and then we'll make sure Hikaru is properly feed before he starts to eat his own shoe."

Sai giggled at Akira's saying while Hikaru just glared half heartedly.

As they walked out of the elevator and into the lobby, Hikaru asked where they will meet Ogata. Akira said that around this time he should be already back from his game and lucky for them he lived right next door.

"Ogata lives here?!" Hikaru asked in shock as they stood in front of the building that moments ago Sai was staring at.

"Ogata has a red car right?" Sai asked the two boys as they walked into the lobby.

"Yes he does." Akira answered and pushed the elevator button.

"You seem to remember a lot of things Sai." He added as they stepped into the elevator. Sai nodded and watched the floor numbers change and then stop with a soft 'ding' at the seventh floor.

Hikaru and Sai followed Akira past a few doors before stopping in front of one and Akira knocked twice and foot steps were heard.

--

Ogata opened the fridge thinking what to make him self for lunch. The game he had taken a bit longer than expected; it was already 15 minutes to three. Deciding that he'd probably order in since he was feeling too lazy to cook he closed the fridge and walked towards the phone when there was a knock on his door. Frowning slightly he walked over to the door and opened it. Now Ogata wasn't expecting someone shorter than himself to be standing behind his door so naturally when he opened the door he looked straight forward and was literally blinded by the beauty of the person before him.

Ogata Seiji never stared, but for the being before him he made an exception.

"Hello Ogata-sensei."

Ogata was snapped out of his little trance by the sound of Akira's voice and averted his eyes downward a bit to look at the boy.

"Hello. May I help you?" He asked now back to his normal state.

"We'd like to have a word if possible." Akira asked politely

Ogata nodded and moved aside motioning for the three to come in. They settled down in the spacious living room and Sai decided he liked the apartment, especially the fish tank. Fish were nice...

"So, to what do I owe this visit?" Ogata asked

"I'm sure you remember the sensation that was caused in the Go world because of the internet Go player Sai." Akira began

Ogata looked more interested now than before. He was very interested in the legendary Sai.

"Well, Sai wants to become a professional Go player now." Hikaru said.

Like hell he was going to let Akira introduce Sai! Best friend or not, Sai meant a lot to him. Akira obviously understood that and let Hikaru carry on with the explanation.

Hikaru nodded towards Sai who extended his hand out to Ogata. "Fujiwara Sai. I've heard quite a lot about you Ogata-san." Sai said politely to the other man as they shock hands.

Ogata let his hand linger a bit longer while shaking it with Sai and looked at him, Sai looked back. Ogata let go and leaned back in his chair.

"I was expecting you to be some old guy with a lot of free time truthfully." Ogata said in all honesty not lifting his gaze from the other man.

Sai chuckled, though in Ogata's opinion it was more of giggle.

"After watching these two grow so much do you honestly believe that only old men can play a good game of go?" Sai asked with a polite smile.

Ogata laced his fingers together setting his elbows on each side of the black armchair.

"No. I do not believe Go is a game for old geezers and I never really have. You style of playing was and I'm assuming still is, very old and not common in the modern Go world."

Sai nodded in understanding. "I am what you call old fashioned a bit, yet I am open to all new things especially when it comes to Go. Yet I'm afraid I will never change the way I play, after all, ones style is based in ones personality and mine is plainly old fashioned."

Ogata was impressed at the other's wisdom and had a burning urge to find out every thing about this person.

"If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?"

"26" Sai answered.

The conversation between the two carried on for half an hour. Hikaru and Akira practically ignored by the two. Hikaru had tried numerous times to stop the two so that he could eat! He was a growing boy and needed his daily Ramen to survive! Akira had of course stopped any outburst that he planed on making.

"There's a Pro exam in four days. I'll see what I can do for you." Ogata finally said and Hikaru saw the light on the other side of the door.

"Thank you Ogata." Sai said with a smile and Ogata's lips tilted upwards for a second before returning to their normal state. In what part of the conversation did he drop the "san"?

"We better be off before Hikaru eats your couch." Sai said and stood up.

"Would you like to join us for lunch Ogata-sensei?" Akira asked as he walked them to the door.

Ogata contemplated for a sec but quickly made a simple decision.

Going to lunch with them to lunch Finding out more about Sai and eating lunch himself, which he had forgotten about completely.

"Fine." He answered and grabbed his keys and wallet.

----

Sai enjoyed the ride in Ogata's car to the restaurant. Ogata was a speed demon with it, breaking every speed limit yet never getting caught.

Hikaru clung to the seat and Akira while Akira, who was used to Ogata's driving and oddly enough trusted him to deliver them safely, tried to keep his blush at bay. Hikaru was clinging to his thigh in a very suggestive manner.

They arrived and everyone ordered their meals. They talked about Go, about how much Hikaru and Akira were improving and of course about how Hikaru had come to meet someone like Sai in the first place.

Hikaru, Akira and Sai had already planed for that question and many more.

"I came to visit Tokyo one day and stopped by Hikaru's grandfather's house since he was an old family friend and that was how I met Hikaru and how he slowly began developing a passion for Go."

Ogata listened to every word that came out of the other.

"Why did you disappear all of a sudden? Then show up crush Touya Mejin and then disappear again?" Ogata asked.

"It's a bit personal..." Sai said "I was having a bit of trouble back home. My village was ruined." Sai said.

Ogata raised an eyebrow at that and Sai took it as a signal to carry on.

"I'm not sure you've heard about it, but there was a small village north of Kyoto, one of the oldest in the country. I was born there. When I came to Tokyo I had heard that one of the village people had gotten into some kind of trouble with urmm the mafia? Was it?"

Sai glanced at Hikaru who gave him a quick thumbs up.

"I stayed in Tokyo with Hikaru's grandfather till after two years I got the message about all my family being killed and all documents that proved our existence were destroyed. My ID was useless and the country did not recognize me as a citizen...That's why I'm back here, since federal agents found old documents on the village. It was all over the new a few weeks ago."

Sai finished his story and waited for Ogata to comment.

"I did here something about it, though it said that there were no one left from the village."

Sai was ready for that one as well. "Since what ever or whoever it was that was after my village killed every on, the country wanted to keep my where about a secret."

Ogata nodded in understanding "I'm sorry to hear that" he said.

Sai waved it off "What's done is done. No point crying over a spilled Go-ke." He said with a smile.

* * *

"Thanks for the ride Ogata-sensei." Akira said

"Yeah thanks!" Hikaru waved

"I enjoyed meeting you Ogata." Sai said. He really did enjoy this day.

"I'll contact you tomorrow bout the Pro exam." Ogata said and drove away back to his apartment building.

The three walked into the Touya household.

The skies out side were a mix of Orange, pink and red with a tint of blue, signaling that night was about to fall. It reminded Sai of his resting place and he sighed. He hoped not to return there any time soon and that when he did return it wouldn't be alone.

--

Ogata took a longer rout to his apartment while running the events of the day in his mind. There was something about that Sai that fascinated him like never before.

Not only was he smart and an amazing Go player, he was also a very good looking man and had one _fine_ body. He hadn't stopped himself from checking the other out when ever he could.

Ogata wanted to help Sai. He had some connections so he would see if he could help Sai with his ID problem.

It was only by the time he had parked his car and was walking into the lobby did he realize he was very much attracted to the purple haired man. He smirked to himself. He always got what he wanted one way or another and he will get Sai.

The perfect being.

_'Purple angel'_ Ogata thought to himself as the elevator came to a halt at his floor.

* * *

so? It's boring isn't it? You hate it don't you? -sigh- _**review**_ and tell mw what you think 'kay? 

**_I forgot if it was the pro exam that took a month or becoming an insei? please let me know if you remember!_**

Thanks for reading!

Please _**review**_

I hope there aren't many mistakes in the chapter! Please let me know what ever you think!

shirleysama


	4. A day well spent

A/N: I have a feeling people might think I'm taking things a bit too fast with Ogata and Sai. But I don't think so cause it's not the same like a relationship between teenagers. They are both grown men who know what they want from life and a partner. So yeah...SORRY FOR THE SUPA LONG WAIT!

Just a reminder; I said before that I'm not going to give to much details of games. In fact I won't even explain much cause this fic is _not_ supposed to concentrate on Sai's Go it's more about his personality and Ogata's as well. I'm sorry if you were expecting more but this is my idea and I'm sticking with it (and I haven't played Go in years so I really don't remember a thing about the game)

Chapter three  
**A day well spent**

This was not something he was expecting. This was definitely not what he had in mind for the day. And it wasn't even fun!

Sai sat on the couch Hikaru's mum had given him for the new apartment. Hikaru moved all his belongings to the house first thing in the morning before rushing to a game. He gave Sai his cell phone telling him that if he needs something Akira's number is on the fridge, another present from Shindou-san. Apparently she used the fact that Hikaru was moving to give out all the stuff in the house she was planning to replace but just didn't have the heart to throw away.

Sai sighed and put another stone on the Go board. As much as it filled him with happiness to play go again it wasn't the same without someone to play against. He cleared the board for the fifth time and took out Hikaru's phone. He began to examine the device. Hikaru said he should dial the number then click on the button with the green phone and when he's done he should click on the red phone.

It was only 11:30. Hikaru and Akira left around nine, about two hours ago. He stood up from the couch and walked out to the balcony and looked down at the street. His eyes trailed towards the building in front of his after a while lingering on the seventh floor.

He was very surprised when someone stepped out of their apartment to the balcony. _Isn't every one working? _He thought to himself while examining the person. His eyes widen once he realized it was Ogata. The man leaned on the railing a cigarette between his fingers.

Sai leaned on the railings as well and watched the other man.

--

Wednesday was such a wonderful day. Ogata thought as he grabbed a packet of cigarettes and walked out to his balcony. He took one cigarette and pocketed the rest he lit it and leaned on the railing watching the streets.

Wednesday was his day off. Even though he loved Go with a passion a day off was always welcome. He decided last night that he would find a way to spend this day with Sai. The thought of the other man made him smirk before blowing out a puff of smoke. He already talked with the Go institute about letting Sai take the exam. He was lucky one of the players had to drop out for some reason. So Sai's place was guaranteed in the exams.

Ogata sighed and a cloud of smoke escaped his lips he watched it float and disappear. As he raised his head a hint of purple from the building in front caught his eye. He smirked upon realizing what or rather who it was.

In one of the balconies on the building in front of his stood Sai and from the looks of it he was watching him. Ogata raised a hand in greeting the gesture was returned. After a few seconds of staring at each other Ogata motioned for Sai to come. Sai straightened up and pointed his finger downwards as if asking 'Now?'

Ogata nodded hoping the other would see it. He wasn't planning on screaming to the other building like some old lady with good gossip. Sai had obviously gotten the message because he disappeared into the apartment.

Yes Wednesday was a wonderful day.

--

Sai beamed with joy. Now he would have someone to play with! And he would find out about the pro exams. He ran into the house and into his room. Grabbing a white shirt that Hikaru snagged from his mother for him he ran into the bathroom to get his hair in order. He took of his night shirt and wore the white fresh one. The shirt fitted him perfectly shaping his upper body nicely. He brushed his hair and tied it with his white ribbon in a low pony tail. He smiled at his reflection before grabbing Hikaru's cell phone and the apartment keys and went out.

It took him less than five minutes to cross the street and walk into the building. He entered the elevator and blessed his good memory or else he wouldn't have remembered what floor and apartment number Ogata lived in.

He knocked twice gently and waited. The door opened and Ogata stepped aside to let him in.

"I didn't know you lived near by." Ogata said while leading the way to the living room.

"I moved in today with Hikaru."

Ogata sat on the black armchair once again while Sai took a seat on the leather sofa in front of the other. There were a few seconds of silence in which the two men just stared at each other with interest.

"So," Ogata began not really knowing what to say.

Sai giggled making the blond crack a small rare smile.

_He looks good when he smiles_

Sai decided as he smiled back. They engaged in some small talk before Ogata asked the purple haired man if he would like a game.

Sai's eyes shone with joy, he had thought the man would never offer.

"Of course!" He answered eagerly.

As Ogata lead the way to his study he couldn't help but wonder if the other would be just as eager to do other things. He shook his head in order to rid it from perverted thoughts. There will be time for that later on, he told him self.

They sat at either side of the board and nigiried. Sai was white.

"How about a bet." Ogata offered before they began

Sai looked up at the man in curiosity.

"If I win I get to take you out for lunch." He said with a small smirk

"And what if I win?" Sai asked tilting his head to the side slightly. He knew what that small gesture of cuteness can do to some people. Sai had a pretty good idea what Ogata was feeling, he himself was feeling the same, it was those sparks of attraction that could mean the beginning of something good.

Ogata shrugged slightly "You decide" he told the other man

"If I win you'll take me for dinner instead." Sai offered with a sweet smile.

"So it's my win either way." Ogata said with a smirk.

The game began. It was a friendly game, though it was clear as day who was the better player. Ogata didn't hold back his shocked expression as Sai made his move. He couldn't do any thing else.

"I, I resign." He said

Sai's expression relaxed. He looked at Ogata with a sweet smile and bowed his head slightly

"Thank you for the game. Shall we discuss it now?"

Ogata was more than eager to discuss this particular game, there was so much he could learn from this man it was beyond what he'd imagined.

'He's hot and an amazing go player…' he thought as Sai began to talk. Half way through the conversation Ogata had stopped listening fully and was looking intensely at the man in front of him. Sai must have felt the stare and looked up from the board to meet the others eyes.

Ogata didn't stop staring at those magnificent purple eyes. He inched his hand towards Sai's slowly and was about to place his hand on the others when-

'_I want to change the world! Janetsu tayasazuni takanaru miraie…'_

Ogata's eye twitched as Sai jumped to answer Hikaru's cell phone.

Sai fumbled a bit with the device before pressing the green phone button and bringing the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

"_Sai? Where are you?"_ Akira's voice asked from the other line.

"I'm at Ogata's. We played Go!" Sai said happily

Causing said blond to chuckle at the other's child like behavior.

"_Me and Hikaru are at the apartment, do you want us to come pick you up?" _

"No, you two have fun I'll stay here a bit longer. I'm sure Ogata won't mind. Ne?"

Ogata nodded slightly more than happy to have to other stay longer.

They said goodbye and Sai happily pressed the red phone button.

--

Akira hung up his cell and turned to face his worried friend. He sighed at the pacing teen and placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"He's at Ogata's don't worry."

Hikaru let out a big sigh of relief and leaned on Akira subconsciously.

Akira flinched slightly but relaxed and sighed as well more at Hikaru than at finding Sai. He may have been a ghost for a long time but he's a smart person and seems to know what he's doing most of the time.

"I know he's smart and all…" Hikaru began "But I can't help but feel worried. He was part of me for a long time."

Akira patted the boy's shoulder and Hikaru pulled back to look the other boy in the eye. Their eyes locked and Akira had to hold back the blush he knew was trying to escape. What annoyed him the most was that Hikaru seemed unaffected by their closeness.

"You have really pretty eyes."

Akira let out a small gasp and blushed beat red. What was wrong with Hikaru?!

Hikaru just smiled happily at the green haired teen and leaned over placing a small kiss on his cheek. Akira, if possible, blushed even more. His eyes widen and he quickly dropped his head causing his hair to cover his face.

"Ne, Touya…wanna go out with me?"

Akira had a very strong feeling he was about to faint. He took a deep breath and looked up at Hikaru shyly.

"Is this a joke?" He asked in a voice he hoped wasn't too high pitched.

"Why would I joke about something like this?" Hikaru asked clearly puzzled. "So do you wanna go out?"

"S-sure." Akira stuttered slightly

Hikaru just smiled widely at him.

"Then it's a date."

--

They cleared the board and engaged in some small talk in Ogata's living room. Sai was very happy to converse with someone his age. Not that talking to Hikaru was not fun and interesting mind you, it was just a different kind of vibe when talking to someone younger than you.

"I really like your fish." Sai said and stood from the couch. Ogata had favored the spot next to the purple haired man over his usual black arm chair. He was a bit disappointed when the other left to go see the fish tank.

"Do they have names?" Sai asked happily as he watched them swim. They were all in different shapes and colors, Sai decided he fancied the purple fighting fish the most. There were two of them one was blue and there were hints of red while the other was completely purple.

Ogata bent down slightly next to Sai and looked into the fish tank as well. He never really paid much attention to those creatures… they weren't really pets more like living decorations.

"No I've never thought of naming them." Ogata said "Would you like to do the honors?"

Sai smiled and nodded excitedly like a child.

"I'll call that one fishy-sai!" he said truly happy with his choice of name for the purple fish.

Ogata would have slapped his forehead over that stupid name if Sai didn't look so cute with his purple orbs glinting with joy as he named the fish.

"And I'll call that one fishy-Ogata! because it looks grumpy like Ogata!"

"Are you implying something here?" Ogata asked with a raised eye brow. He was certainly not grumpy!

"Maybe…" Sai said in a sing-song voice

"Stop it."

"Huh? Stop what?" Sai asked and tilted his head to the side

"Being cute." Ogata said and poked the others nose before standing up straight and walking towards the kitchen.

Now where had he gotten the nerves to do that? Sai really made him feel oddly comfortable.

"Are you hungry?" He asked from the kitchen.

"A bit. But you didn't win the game so you can't take me out for lunch." Sai satiated hoping Ogata would get the message that he wanted to go out with him anyway.

"Who said anything about taking you out?"

Sai hummed thoughtfully "That's cheating"

"Then call me a cheater, I still get to have lunch with you."

Sai giggled and leaned on the counter while Ogata leaned on the wall near the refrigerator. He liked where this was going, Ogata made him smile a lot.

"So what will we be having?"

Ogata opened the fridge peeked in then closed it.

"On second thought, why don't we eat out anyway?"

"Why? What's the matter?"

"I'm not in the mode to cook."

"Then I'll cook."

"No it's fine we'll eat out."

Sai raised any eye brow and walked over to the blonde man. He stood in front of him noting that the other was half an inch taller than him and he found that even more attractive. It was hard to find his kind of guy, they were usually shorter than him and Sai was looking for someone he could easily pounce on and snuggle into.

And of course Sai had a "type of guy", Pfft! Someone with his looks was defiantly not a virgin anymore even if he did devote his entire former living life to go, one night stands were fun.

"Your fridge is empty isn't it Ogata-kun?"

Ogata smirked

"Maybe."

Sai noticed that Ogata's gaze kept lingering towards his lips. He could easily manipulate that "unnoticed" act.

He inched a bit closer to the other man and tilted his head up a bit so that their lips were at the same level. He could feel the blonde's breath on his own lips though there was still a gap between their mouths.

"How about…" He began slowly, tilting his head to the side slowly. "We go shopping together?"

Ogata seemed to have gotten lost in a little trance due to Sai's actions.

"Hmm?" He asked stupidly

"Wanna go shopping?" Sai asked again

"Sure…" Ogata answered.

Sai inched closer again, his lips just a centimeter away from Ogata's then pulled back

"Then let's go!" He cried happily.

"I'll call to let Hikaru and Akira know I won't be eating with them."

Ogata watched as Sai left the Kitchen mumbling to himself about how to call Akira.

"What just happened?" He asked himself. Sai was messing with him and he had totally fallen for it. He was the one who was supposed to be messing with the purple-nett!

"Ogata! Let's go slowpoke!"

"Who are you calling a slowpoke?"

Sai had to admit that this was a side of the other man he would have never expected to meet. He watched as Ogata put on his shoes and grabbed his car keys. This man was still a bit of a mystery to him, but that really made it all the more fun.

"Come on Sai. If you be a good boy I'll buy you a lollipop."

"Really??" Sai asked, and Ogata had to smile at the honesty and excitement in the man's eyes. Was he really that innocent? Or was this just the way he was?.

Various thoughts ran through Ogata's head as he started the car, thoughts about a certain purple haired man doing not so innocent things with the cutest expression on his face.

"Ehh…Ogata are you thinking dirty thoughts?" Sai asked again in that innocent voice and cute expression.

"Of course not."

Sai just smiled and entered the car.

Ogata was so much fun, and he was going to spend the whole day with him.

* * *

GOMEN NASAI! HONTONI GOMEN! –bows head-

I'm so sorry! I really really truly am! Because I love this story so much but I had a huge writers block for so long! I have so much to update! Please forgive me!

I've decided to focus on each story one at a time. So hopefully –crosses fingers- I will be updating this story more frequently

THANK YOU FOR ALL WHO REVIEWED AND A BIG THANKS TO **Cross - The Damned Alchemist **WHO EVEN THOUGH SHE/HE DOESN'T KNOW IT PUSHED ME TO FINISHING THIS CHAPTER AND POST IT FOR YOU GUYS TODAY! ARIGATO GOUZAIMASU!


	5. First date

Chapter 4

**First date**

"Shindou?"

Akira knocked softly on Hikaru's bedroom door wanting to let him know about Sai staying at Ogata's for lunch.

"Yeah? Come in Touya."

He opened the door and stepped in and was greeted by the view of Hikaru's naked back. He rolled his eyes at the way the other boy wore his jeans, very low showing his red boxers to the world. His belt hung loose around his waist as he opened box after box in search for his shirts.

"What is it Touya?"

Akira sighed and walked over to the box marked 'Hikaru's clothes' and opened it while Hikaru was still digging in another.

"Sai called."

He said and fished out what he thought would go well with Hikaru's current outfit, a black sleeveless and a red button up shirt with, of course, the number five designed on the back.

"Is everything okay? Did Ogata Rape him?"

Akira whacked him on the head. Hikaru turned around with a cheeky grin. Akira just rolled his eyes again and handed him the clothes.

"He said they're going to eat lunch together at Ogata's and that he won't be home for dinner either."

Hikaru got a bit stuck in the sleeveless it was apparently a bit tight. Akira helped pull the garment down the boy's head.

"Thanks. Why won't he be here for dinner?"

Akira decided that he was under no circumstances going to let Hikaru walk in public with him while every horny teenaged girl could see his boxers. He pulled the jeans up a bit and fastened the belt properly.

"He's going out with Ogata for dinner."

There. Akira thought as he stepped back to admire Hikaru.

"Why did you do that?" Hikaru asked and looked at himself in the mirror. It didn't look bad at all with the jeans in their normal place.

"Do you really think I'd go on a date with you while every one could see your boxers?"

Hikaru had to laugh at that.

"We haven't even gone out yet and you've already taken ownership over my boxers?"

Akira who was on his way to the door, turned his head to look at Hikaru with a look the bleach banged teen had never seen on the other.

"Your boxers have always been mine, Hikaru."

Hikaru blushed as Akira turned and left the room. Who knew Akira could be so sexy.

--

"Ne, ne! Ogata!"

"Yeah?"

"Can we make spaghetti and meatballs?" Sai asked as Ogata parked the car near the supermarket. They stepped out and Ogata locked the car.

"That's fine with me."

Sai smiled happily and walked alongside the blond man into the store. He had always wanted to try spaghetti, Hikaru used to say it was Europeans cheap imitation of ramen noodles.

It wasn't his first time in a supermarket but he felt excited nonetheless. This was his first time in a supermarket as a living being! He tried not to show too much of his excitement, it would be too troublesome to attract even more attention than he already was. Apparently, people have never seen two grown men walk into a supermarket together…

Ogata asked Sai to go get the noodles while he took care of the sauce ingredients.

It wasn't too difficult to find the spaghetti Sai was glad for that. Finding Ogata was a different story. He went from aisle to aisle to aisle, but no luck. He was just about to give in a simply shout the man's name when-

"Excuse me miss?"

Sai turned around to face a little girl. She looked about the age of 6. It's been a while since people mistook him for a woman. He sighed and smiled at the girl, she looked a bit distressed.

"Yes?"

The girl sniffed trying obviously to hold back her tears.

"I can't find my mother. Could you please help me find her?"

He himself was having trouble finding someone but the little girl seemed so polite and was clearly scared and wanted her mother.

"Of course I'll help you!" Sai said happily and offered her his spaghetti free hand.

"I'm Sai. What's you name?"

The girl who seemed to cheer up a bit smiled and took the offered hand.

"Shiho."

They began to walk around the supermarket hand in hand searching for Shiho's mother.

"Ne, Sai-san? How come your hair is purple?"

Sai chuckled.

"Kami-sama wanted me to stand out I guess."

Shiho smiled up at him. "When I grow up I want to be as pretty as you Sai-san."

Sai smiled at the girl as well. She was such a pretty girl as it is why would she want to look like him?

Up ahead he spotted a woman in elegant clothes. She looked like a very important person. Her hair was pure black like Shiho's and her eyes looked worried. She was holding up her wallet to a customer and asking if they'd seen her child. Sai noticed that the other costumer was in fact Ogata and smiled as well.

"Is that your mother Shiho-chan?"

The little girl looked towards the lady and smiled happily

"Mother!" She called

The elegant woman turned towards the sound and sighed in relief. Sai and Shiho walked up to the other two. Shiho let go of Sai's hand and hugged her mother.

"Shiho, I'm so sorry. Please don't walk behind me anymore okay?"

Shiho smiled up at her mother. "Okay mother."

Ogata walked up next to Sai "Where were you?" he asked the other man.

"I helped Shiho-chan find her mother."

"Thank you so much." Shiho's mum thanked him and took her daughter.

"Thank you Sai-san! Gah ne!"

Sai waved as the two left the supermarket. What a sweet girl he thought.

"Come on. Let's go pay." Ogata said and Sai was more the eager to get back to Ogata's and eat. All this mother/Ogata searching has really made him hungry.

--

"Touya! Hurry it up! The movie starts in 15 minutes!"

Hikaru leaned on the wall next to the door to Akira's room. The green haired teen had insisted on returning home to change for their date.

"You really need to learn how to relax Shindou."

Hikaru rolled his eyes and stood in front of the door as Akira stepped out of his room dressed in a dark green long sleeved turtle neck and a pair of skinny jeans that weren't quit as tight on the body as the would be.

Hikaru stared. What Akira was wearing was simple; he'd seen him wear a shirt like that before. But there was something about the way those jeans looked on him and just Akira himself that made him grab the boys hand and make a run for the front door.

"Shindou! Slow down it's only a movie!"

Shindou stopped in front of the door.

"But if we don't hurry the date won't be over!" Hikaru said

Akira frowned and withdrew his hand from Hikaru's grip

"If you don't want to go out with me then just say so!"

Hikaru looked shocked "Of course I want to go out with you!"

"It didn't sound like that a minute ago!"

"I want the date to be over so that I can kiss you finally!"

Akira blushed. Damn that Hikaru and his straight forwardness.

But that didn't stop him from picking up the step as they walked briskly to the cinema.

--

Sai happily ate his spaghetti. It really was delicious and Ogata seemed to be enjoying it himself. Sai said he should add sweet paprika to the sauce, Ogata said it would ruin the flavor but did it any way after Sai attacked with his puppy dog eyes that no sane man could resist.

He smiled and giggled softly.

"What?"

Ogata asked and Sai had to giggle more because Ogata put on such an act of indifference that he had easily seen through. He could see how much he cared for Akira and even Hikaru. A man who loved Go always had something else to love as well, something to help him play. Maybe that's why he himself died so young for the sake of the one thing he loved must for a game…

"O-g-a-t-a-kun. It just seems like you really enjoy my sauce."

Ogata grunted and continued eating his noodles in silence. Sai smiled again and went about finishing his meal as well.

"Ne, Ogata,"

"Nani?"

Ogata asked as he handed Sai a dish to dry off while rinsing another.

"About the pro exams…"

"I'll have the forms tomorrow. I'll drop them off once I get them."

Sai beamed. His eyes glittering with happiness

"Sankyou! Ogata-kun!!" He said and pounced on the other man hugging him.

Ogata lost his balance, not expecting to be pounced on and they both landed on the kitchen floor.

The blond man looked up at Sai who's face was extremely close to his own. If he just raised his head a bit their lips would meet…

"Dame! Ogata-kun, we haven't even had our first date yet."

Ogata blinked up and Sai just smiled innocently at him.

I think it's time you go home Sai, I've got some things to arrange before our date."

They stood up and Ogata walked Sai to the door.

"Wear something nice"

He said as Sai walked down the hall to the elevator.

The purple haired man cringed.

_Wear something nice?! Oh Kami-sama…_

_--_

Akira sighed once again. Hikaru was so happy after watching the movie. They were supposed the have watched "Prince Caspian" but there was a problem with the film so instead Hikaru said they should watch "What happens in Vegas". It was a total chick flick.

Hikaru said it was okay that they went to watch it because they were on a date. Akira didn't care what people thought if they went to watch the movie, he cared about the fact that he didn't want to watch the movie. At least Hikaru offered to pay for everything.

"It was funny! when he peed all over the sink! I should totally try that some time."

Akira smacked him on the back of his head.

"I'd like to see you try…" He said dangerously.

Hikaru's apartment building was getting closer and Akira realized he was a bit nervous about what's to come.

"hmm…Touya? Is that Sai?"

Akira snapped out of his thoughts and looked ahead indeed it was Sai running towards them in full speed.

"HIKARUUUUUUUUUUU!!"

_Shit_

Was all Hikaru was able to think before Sai crashed into him.

"Shindou are you all right?" Akira asked trying his best not to burst out laughing at the scene.

Sai was straddling the boy's legs and shaking the life out of him

"Hikaru! Ogataaskedmeonadateandhesaidishouldwearsomethingnicebutwehaven'tgoneshoppingyetsoidon'thaveanyclothesandidon'thavemoney! Whatshouldidoireallylikeogatanadiwanttogoonthedatewithhim!"

Hikaru's eyes were rolled to the back of his head. There was no comment.

"Sai could you repeat that? Slowly?" Akira requested sweat dropping profoundly

Sai let go of Hikaru and the lifeless boy landed with a thud on the pavement.

"Ogata asked me on a date and he said I should wear something nice but we haven't gone shopping yet so I don't have any clothes and I don't have money! What should I do? I really like Ogata and I want to go on the date with him!"

Akira nodded and looked down at the still lifeless form of his own date. That kiss would have to wait.

"Hikaru! This is no time to be sleeping!"

Akira kneeled down next to the boy and poked his cheek.

"Touya I can't eat any more Ramen…"

_Well that's a first_ Akira thought.

--

Ogata looked at his watch. It was almost 7 and he planned on picking Sai up by 7:30, a whole half an hour to burn doing nothing. Fun…

He looked at himself in the mirror once again. Ogata looked good. He smirked at his reflection, there was no way Sai could resist him. His new navy blue Yohji Yamamoto suit was really comfortable he thought.

The blond went to the living room and sat on his usual black armchair. It's been a while since he was excited about a date, like since his first date in junior high…That was a bit sad now that he thought about it.

Ogata amused himself by staring at the fish and before he knew it, it was time to get going. Those fish really were interesting in a way.

He grabbed his keys and wallet and headed out.

He entered the car and drove down the street to turn towards the other building's side of the road. He parked the car and waited for his date in the lobby.

It wasn't long before Sai walked out of the elevator and Ogata couldn't help but smile at the scene. Sai looked truly like some sort of modern angle. He wore black dress pants that hugged his long legs perfectly and a plain white button up collar shirt with a matching black jacket that shaped his upper body nicely. His hair was tied in a high ponytail with the same white ribbon.

"Shall we?" Ogata asked and offered his hand to the gorgeous man.

Sai gladly accepted and they walked out the lobby together. He hoped his outfit was sufficient for their date. It was really hard to find something nice and not too expensive in a short amount of time.

"You look amazing by the way." Ogata said as he opened the door for Sai to get in.

Sai blushed lightly. Ogata was making his heart pound. That feeling was defiantly a welcome one.

"Thank you" he said and smiled up at Ogata.

If he wasn't a strong man he would have taken that purple angle right there and then. But Sai was different from all the other people he'd ever dated.

Sai had a feeling that this date was the beginning of something really significant in his new life. He smiled once again as Ogata started the car and they headed out towards the high class restaurant Ogata had booked reservations for.

_Could this be? Am I really falling for this man? Isn't it going a bit too fast?_

_--_

End chap 4

I can't believe I missed my own deadline!! I phail at so many levels T.T

I'm not really pleased with how this went…I hope you all enjoyed it please review!

There is going to be a big time skip next chap, about 3 days cause I gotta get this baby running! I love this fic T.T it ish so much love

**PLEASE REVIEW IT GIVES ME POWER!**


End file.
